


Up In Smoke

by wineandweens



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Implied Past Relationships, Implied Relationships, Jorel and Aron Used to Fuck, M/M, Marijuana, Movie Night, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandweens/pseuds/wineandweens
Summary: Jorel struggles to tell Dylan how he really feels about him.While he tries to drop subtle hints during a movie marathon, Dylan is still pretty oblivious.





	Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AronKBurns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AronKBurns/gifts).



> For AronKBurns, my dear PMPIYBLCJ coauthor - For continuously pushing my writing and forcing me to get outside of my usual comfort zone, and for also just being there and being totally awesome. This will be the only time I ever pair these two - just know I did it only for YOU!

“Man, is this the only shit you ever watch?” Dylan asked sarcastically, dark brown eyes shifting up to focus on the TV screen playing in front of them. For just a short moment, he watched, catching glimpse of the next black and white scene play out for a poor unfortunate victim, having their innards ripped out before he let his eyes fall back onto the masterpiece that was being forged between his fingers. 

With a delicate touch, he held the corners of the rolling paper still against the coffee table with the pads of his pinkies, his index fingers and thumbs slowly rolling the herb tightly between the thin specialty paper. Bringing the work-in-progress up to his lips then, he slid the tip of his tongue against the paper’s edge, wetting it and sealing the item together to complete the final product. Dylan held it out in front of himself, almost as if to admire its magnificent beauty. “First of all…It’s called a _classic _film, dude.” Jorel sighed, rolling his eyes. “And secondly…” Jay grinned as he then snatched Dylan’s perfect joint from his grasp, peeling his attention from the horror film to place the end between his lips and lighting up with his lighter, claiming the first inhale. “Bro…” Dylan pouted, watching as his creation went up in smoke. “Low blow.”__

__“It’s smoke, dumbass, it goes up,” Jorel retorted, a small smirk on his face. Dylan rolled his eyes, sulking where he sat. “You’re such an asshole.” He mumbled, looking back at the poor quality movie when the blunt was then almost shoved back into his face. “Fine. If you’re going to act like that... I’ll just make my own,” Jay said, licking his lips in response. Reaching for the clear bag that held their stash on the coffee table in front of them, Jorel began to carefully build his own, occasionally glancing over to watch his friend and band mate as the Latino nursed his precious blunt between his lips. When Dylan had caught Jorel glancing, the bassist couldn’t help but feel a quick warmth of blush fill his cheeks, looking away quickly. “What?” the younger questioned, his eyebrow raising. “Nothing,” Jay blurted, eyes fixating back on rolling his blunt. Be cool, man._ _

__The two had done this hundreds of times - in between tours, spending hours crashing on Jay’s old and beaten couch to watch an abundance of cheesy comedies or gory horror films until they were completely cashed out. Only, it had now just started feeling _different _the past few (maybe a dozen) movie nights or so; or at least different for Jorel. Different in the way he felt himself act when he was alone with his youngest band mate. Different in the way he looked at him; interacted with him; spoke to him. It would’ve been an understatement for Jorel to say that he only had a small crush on the guy; no, he was practically already smitten. In his own way, he had tried hinting to the other, however, always ended up frustrated. Either he was that bad at depicting what he wanted to convey to the other man through words or actions, or Dylan was just fucking clueless. Unfortunately for the bassist, it was a whole lot of both.___ _

____Holding the blunt between pursed lips, Jorel lit the end with his lighter’s open flame, smoke instantly rising into the already hazy room of the closed basement as he took a hit. He leaned back into the couch, pretending to watch more of the film on the television; instead, he watched the man beside him from the corner of his eye. “Oh dude, sick...” and “That’s not right...” were muttered from the long-haired rapper, brown eyes wide as his jaw hinged open when more entrails and blood were spilled right there on the screen. Despite the gory graphics being incredibly low-grade, the high always helped enhance it just a little bit more. For better or for worse. Jorel’s lips curved inward as he glanced from the television and back to the Mexican, admiring his ridiculous little reactions. _God, he’s fucking cute. _____ _ _

______“Having another ‘Fire in the Sky’ moment? No, this can’t happen in real life, Dyl.” Jorel teased, rolling his head against the back of the couch to look over at Dylan. “Shut up, man! That movie was scary as hell on ‘shrooms!” Dylan retorted, earning Jay a hard nudge against his upper arm when he was laughed at. Jorel returned the nudge, though instead kept their upper arms touching, intentionally leaning into the taller man. His smile drooped when he received no reaction from the other, his eyes glued on the movie as if Jay wasn’t even beside him, literally pushing into him. Jay hopelessly retreating from the touch, internally sulking. _Damnit, Dylan. You’re making this difficult. _____ _ _ _ _

________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Damnit! This is the last of it...” Dylan announced as he finished rolling the last blunt of the evening, their small plastic bag that was once full now depleted aside from a few stems, sitting by a few empty beer bottles. They were well into their second movie of the night—Hitchcock’s ‘The Birds’ playing in the background as the two men laughed it up. It was more of a comedy than a scary movie at this point. “Why are you running?! They’re just birds!” Jorel yelled at the television, taking the joint from Dylan now that they were back to sharing and passing between each other, their hands brushing against each other in the exchange._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With his buzz and high as his ally, the bolder Jay finally felt acting on the butterflies he continuously had in his stomach. The moment Dylan outstretched his arm against the back of the couch, Jay took his chance and moved in to lean into Dylan’s side, essentially cuddling against him. Dylan raised his eyebrow, though smiled down at the older man. “Getting comfortable there, Jay?” He giggled, taking the joint back from Jay to hold in between his fingers. “Yup.” the bassist simply answered as he leaned the back of his head against Dylan’s shoulder, looking up at him with a toothy grin, the caps on his top canines shining. Dylan chuckled in response as he moved his arm from the back of the couch to wrap around Jay, hand dangling off the other’s far shoulder. The heat that radiated from Dylan’s body was almost enough to make Jorel melt against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Mexican’s eyes shifted from the movie, to Jay, then back to the movie. Jay never once tore his eyes away from the face that caused his stomach to do back flips. He fixed his gaze to Dylan’s lips, watching how he held the joint there momentarily as he inhaled; how the smoke that followed slipped off of them with such seamless ease. Jorel licked his own lips, wetting them. He had to know what they felt like. If only he could get one touch from them. “Yo, you’re staring...Is there something on my face?” Dylan chuckled, finally turning to Jay’s attention when he could just feel his eyes burning on him. Jorel snapped out of his gaze, smirking as he moved his hand against Dylan’s thigh. “Nope. Just looking.” Jorel spoke in slight melody, leaning more of his weight into the larger male. Dylan blushed, giggling continued. “Um… okaaay. What’s gotten into you?” The rapper asked with a smiled as he gave Jorel’s shoulder a squeeze. “I was hoping you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dylan blinked at the unexpected response. “I...uh...what? Come again?” Dylan stuttered his words, hushing when Jorel ran his hand further against his leg. Jay stretched his neck, lifting his head from Dylan’s shoulder to bring his face closer to the other’s. “You heard me.” Jorel smiled, noticing the new rosy tint to Dylan’s already tanned cheeks. Jorel wet his lips with his tongue, “Kiss me.” He boldly commanded; Dylan sucked in his lower lip for a moment to chew on. “I, uh…” Rolling his eyes, Jorel sighed. “Do I have to spell it out for you? Fuckin’ kiss me, dude.” Jorel nearly growled, moving his hand from Dylan’s leg to press his palm against neck and jaw, pulling his younger friend’s face closer in order to initiate the touch, lips pressing against the other’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a few lingering moments, Jorel released his grip on Dylan’s face, pulling away from the kiss to study his face. Dylan sat there, as if he was trying to process through his buzzing head what exactly was going on. Snapping out of his trance then, he leaned forward where he sat to place the nearly spent joint into the ashtray on the table. “Can we… uh... do that again?” He broke the silence, shifting to face the bassist beside him. “No.” Jorel chuckled, rolling his eyes then, “Fuckin’ duh. Yes, you dipshit.” He moved onto Dylan's lap, straddling him and connecting their lips again. In contrast to the first touch, Dylan was now kissing back, his arms moving to wrap around his band mate, hands rubbing against his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sounds of screams coming from the horror movie faded into the background completely as their lips moved against each other, heads tilting and mouths parting, tongues pressing together to desperately taste each other. This new sensation he was experiencing; the new warm and moist space available for exploration between him and the younger male was enough to make Jorel’s head spin, his high only heightening the electricity that was flowing throughout his body. First he just wanted a kiss; but now... he wanted more. Jay allowed the first moan to escape between the two of them; his hands moving to trail along Dylan’s chest, tattooed hands grasping at the fabric of the rapper’s shirt and wrapping the cotton around his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their lips finally separated out of necessity, breathing heavily as their lungs tried to recover from the lack of flowing oxygen. _Fuck, that is what it’s like to kiss the Latino—Breathless. _Jorel purred as he felt Dylan’s hands run down the length of his back, stopping to comfortably cup at his ass cheeks, squeezing them playfully. Jay rolled his hips in response, grinding down against the man’s groin underneath of him. “You know how long I’ve been fuckin’ waiting for this?” Jorel breathed out honestly as his hands tugged at Dylan’s shirt, leaning in to nip at the younger man’s lower lip. Dylan smiled sheepishly, brushing his own lips against the other’s. Recapturing his lips before the other could speak again, Dylan then moved, shifting their positions on the couch and pushing Jorel down onto his back, crawling on top of him without once breaking the lip-lock. The bassist moved his arms then to link around Dylan’s neck, hands diving into long dark strands of hair while he guided his leg to wrap closely against the other’s side.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dylan broke the kiss again, Jorel making a soft noise in the back of his throat as a way to express his displeasure. The younger rapper’s lips then moved against Jay’s neck, kissing and grazing teeth gently against the inked skin. The touch made Jorel groan, feeling needy as he rolled his hips up against Dylan’s, smirking when the pelvic movement was matched. Jorel’s hands pulled themselves out of Dylan’s messy locks to trail down the course of his back, fingertips following the bumps of his spine until finally reaching the bottom hem of fabric, grabbing and pulling at the shirt to drag it upwards to reveal tattooed skin underneath. “Feeling a little hasty, Jay?” Dylan teased after he helped Jorel get his shirt up and over his head. His voice was low as he grinded down against the growing erection below him, earning another soft gasp from his band mate. “Well, maybe if you weren’t so fucking oblivious this whole time, I wouldn’t have to be…” Jorel grumbled, hands sprawling across Dylan’s skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well… can I make it up to you?” Dylan spoke, tilting his head as he looked down at Jorel with a sweet smile. Dylan was probably one of the last people that Jorel would define as innocent, but the rapper truly did look innocent right then and there, his smile soft and sincere. “I would fucking hope that you woul—ah!” Jorel moaned, being cut off by playful nipping at his throat and a hand palming him in the front of his cargo shorts. _Innocent, my ass _. The bassist groaned as his hips moved up, bucking against the movement of Dylan’s hand. “Fuckin’ tease.” Jay muttered on a heavy breath, body slightly squirming. “You’re hard.” The rapper grinned, hand rubbing harder, applying more friction against Jorel’s groin. “Yeah, no shit.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dylan snickered at the response, palm pausing to begin tugging at Jorel’s belt, undoing the accessory from its buckle and pulling it open to give him access to the button and zipper. Jay’s hands roamed the other’s tanned skin, as if to familiarize himself with it; he had never touched it like _this _before. His cargo pants were tugged on, the bassist lifting his hips up from the couch momentarily to help Dylan remove the troublesome article of clothing from his body. Feeling more naked than the other man, Jorel mimicked Dylan’s actions, undressing him in between another makeout session until they were both completely nude, hands unable to keep from touching the newly revealed areas of each other’s bodies. Jorel moaned again as Dylan’s hand curled around his dick, pumping him quicker than he was expecting, causing him to wriggle underneath the touch. Grinning, Dylan brought a couple fingers up to his mouth and sucked them, coating them with a thick layer of saliva before lowering them to settle between Jorel’s legs and against his entrance, teasingly pressing against the tightened walls. Jorel needily whimpered.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You ever do this before?” Dylan paused, asking curiously as he raised a brow down at the bassist, who only looked up at him with urgency, not speaking as he moved his hips against the invading fingers as if to try and self-penetrate against them. “I fucking knew it.” Dylan let out a laugh, showing off a toothy grin. “I fucking knew you and Aron were dicking each other.” Jorel furrowed his brows and wrinkled the bridge of his nose, hands moving to Dylan’s thighs to squeeze them hard with his fingers, bracing himself. “Shut the fuck up, dude...I—Ah fuck, Dyl..” Jorel groaned as Dylan pushed his fingers forward, a sudden surge running through his body as he tensed against the penetration. Dylan moved his fingers in and out, the other hand stroking Jorel’s hard cock as Jay’s hips bucked without command in response to the double-stimulation the other caused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Once Jorel’s body relaxed to the intrusion, Dylan removed his fingers from his hole after feeling like he had stretched and prepared the man enough. Jorel made a soft disapproving noise in his throat from the sudden lack of touching, brown eyes shooting up to meet with the other’s. “Dyl…” Jorel breathed out, knowing just how needy it sounded, especially when the younger man just chuckled. Dylan leaned down to press a kiss to Jorel’s mouth, the ends of his long dark hair trickling and teasing the inked skin of Jorel’s chest and neck. Sitting up then, Dylan moved a hand to his own cock, giving it a few strokes to please his own neglected erection while Jorel watched, waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’ve waited a long time for this too.” Dylan smiled as he looked down at his band mate, blindly spreading precum that leaked from his cock’s head and guided the fluids down the length of the base. Jorel raised a brow. “What? Really? Why didn’t you fucking tell me?” The bassist spoke, watching as Dylan continued to prepare himself, spitting in his hand and coating his dick with the saliva, just because there was no other lubrication readily available. It was better than nothing at all. “Same reason you didn’t tell me?” Dylan responded, aligning himself to Jorel’s thigh entrance, earning a gasp from the other as his tip pressed against him. “Okay, fair enough.” Jorel breathed, swallowing a lump of anticipation in his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dylan pushed into Jorel, the rapper groaning as Jorel’s tight muscles surrounded him. “Ah fuck, Jay.” Dylan sighed out as he took it easily, sliding slowly into Jorel as the other tensed underneath of him, arm wrapping around his middle and grasping at the skin of his back. “Move.” Jorel pleaded, Dylan nodding as he began to move his hips as a pace that worked for the both of them. Jorel’s gasps and groans soon turned into moans as Dylan picked up the pace, his hips shifting and expertly finding Jorel’s spot almost immediately. Surprisingly fast. “There, Dylan, fuck.” The bassist directed, moaning again before his lips were sealed by the other’s, kissing deeply as Dylan moved in and out of him quicker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dylan hit Jorel’s prostate hard, Jorel breaking the kiss as he moaned out, body shaking as Dylan continuously hit against him over and over again. “Fuck, I’m going to cum.” Jorel warned, eyes tightening closed as his body burned and muscles twisted to every thrust his younger band mate delivered. He did exactly that, spilling against their touching stomachs as Dylan delivered the final blow, the high of orgasm taking him even higher than his initial one. Dylan wasn’t too far behind, the sight of the bassist releasing his load and the feeling of Jorel clenching around him sending him into his orgasm, spilling deep inside Jay. He collapsed on top of Jorel, the two panting as their chests moved up and down against each other in the aftermath, the two men attempting to catch their breath. Dylan slowly pulled out of Jay, staying settled between his legs as he connected their lips, their eyes closing as a lazy, slow kiss ensued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A high pitched scream filled the hazy room, the unsuspecting men jumping from where they laid and breaking from their kiss to search for the source of the sudden exclamation. Attention shot to the television, as they watched while eyes were pecked clean from an eye socket from another bird victim. Jorel began laughing out, burying his face against the Latino’s neck while Dylan just stared in disgust, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene that played out. “Next time, I get to choose the movie!” Jorel pulled his face away then to look up at Dylan, just shaking his head. “Same time next week?” Jorel muttered with a smile, reaching his hand up to brush at Dylan’s hair. “Same time tomorrow. I’ll bring the weed.” Dylan matched Jay’s smile. “It’s a date.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
